Simplify the following expression: ${-7(2t-12)-4(2-t)}$
Distribute the ${-7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-7(}\gray{2t-12}{)} - 4(2-t) $ $ {-14t+84} - 4(2-t) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -14t+84 {-4(}\gray{2-t}{)} $ $ -14t+84 {-8+4t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-14t + 4t} + {84 - 8}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-10t} + {84 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-10t} + {76}$ The simplified expression is $-10t+76$